Jazz Hands
by Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod
Summary: In a makeshift sequel to Spectacular!, the Tackies face old rivals and new drama. -Read it if you liked the movie.-


Obviously, I don't own Spectacular?

Please no flaming.

* * *

_Everything can change, when you least expect it. Can't stop what you can't control, gotta learn how to just let go. Everything can change, no you can't perfect it. Some things you can't explain. Everything can change._

"Courtney..."  
"Nikko."  
"This is..."  
"Spectacular?"  
My boyfriend looked around the room full of people and took a deep breath  
"Yeah," he breathed. "Spectacular." He looked down at me. I glanced up at him and touched his cheek with my fingertips. He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me into a kiss. Our friends clapped and cheered, and I laughed despite recent events.

I guess I should explain. My name is Courtney Lane. 6 months ago, a boy name Nikko Alexander caught my eye. At the time, I had no feelings for him, or any desire to have feelings for him. I just wanted him in my show choir. At first, he was completely against it. But he needed the money. So he joined.

Okay, long story short, over the next 16 weeks the choir practiced, learned some new things, taught dances, dealt with drama, had a Spectacular performance, got a record deal, and somewhere along the way we all became friends, and Nikko and I became a 'thing.'  
And that was an extremely long story short.  
Anyways, Nikko and I have been 'dating' for 2 months. Today is his birthday. So the show choir and I planned a surprise party for him (he loves surprises- I don't) and he's about to start enjoying it. I, being the control freak I am (though don't tell the 'Tackies I said that), will make him enjoy it, even if he doesn't want to.

Janet pushed a cart that held a thousand paper plates and plastic forks (plus a huge birthday cake that read "Happy 17th Birthday Nikko" in red icing) into the recording studio, which was where the surprise party was. Caspian put his arm around Janet's shoulder and smoothly took a lighter from her. She blushed as he lit all 17 candles, one right after the other.  
"You guys," Nikko said, embarrassed. "You didn't have to do this for me"  
"Yes we did," Robin said, pushing through the crowd to stand next to Nikko.  
"Yeah, you're our friend," Tajid said in his foreign accent, making Nikko smile. Tajid started beat boxing and we broke into a huge production of "Happy Birthday," including harmonizing and a few dance moves here and there. Everyone started cheering.  
"Make a wish!" I shouted to him over the noise. He smiled at me then took a deep breath and blew out his candles.  
"What'd ya wish for?" Caspian shouted.  
"Now, if I told you, it wouldn't come true, am I right?" Nikko replied, putting his arm around my waist and giving me a side-hug. I took a giant butcher knife from Robin and handed it to Nikko as he sliced his cake down the middle.

People broke off into side-conversations as Nikko cut the cake into 36 practically identically sized pieces. People grabbed the piece they wanted as Nikko took his finger to his piece and scraped the icing off it. Before I knew what was happening, I had icing all over my nose. People gasped, expecting me to get mad. I was. At first. But when you spend most of your time with Nikko, you get tired of being mad all the time.

So what I did instead was scrape the icing off my nose and throw it at him. It landed perfectly, If I do say so myself. He smiled, and the red icing all over his mouth made him look like he had lipstick on. I laugh as he scraped more icing off his cake and smeared it on my cheek.

Someone yelled "Cake fight!" And chocolate cake and icing started flying.  
"What a way to waste a perfectly good cake!" Janet shouted. Tajid's icing hit her in the face, and she laughed.  
"Who says we're not gonna eat it?" Nikko said, his mouth full of chocolate cake and the icing from it in his hand.  
When you think about it, it was really disgusting, what we were doing. But we were having so much fun, we just kind of forgot about the disgusting factor.  
Caspian threw a piece of cake at Zach. I threw some at Janet.

"Wow, what a way to celebrate," declared an arrogant voice. I would recognize it anywhere. Everyone stopped cold. Robin had her icing-filled hand inches from my back. I was about to attack Nikko. Caspian was behind Janet and had her stuck, with his arms around her to keep her from moving. I suddenly felt the icing on my cheek and in my hair drying. I turned my head towards the doorway of the studio and saw someone standing there who I never wished to see again.

"I can't believe I wasn't invited," Royce said condescendingly, taking slow steps straight towards me. "You know it's not a party without me." He stopped in front of me, inches away from my face. I self-consciously wiped some of the icing off of my face and awkwardly repositioned the way I was standing. Why, oh why, didn't I put on mascara today? I felt like Royce could see right through me.

"Go away, Royce," Janet snapped.  
"Yeah, I thought you were gone for good," Caspian added.  
Royce smirked.  
"Well, Courtney?"  
Unfortunately, I couldn't think of what to say. I couldn't breathe. Why was it that whenever Royce was around, I couldn't control my emotions? He made me so angry. And anger is only one letter short of danger.

"Back off, _Glee Club Gnome_," Nikko mocked, stepping in front of me, blocking my vision.  
"Make me, _Rock Boy_."  
"Do I seriously have to do this again?" I asked, stepping around Nikko and placing myself in between the two boys. "Can you not fight? Please?"  
The boys stared threateningly at each other before Nikko broke eye contact and spun around, pounding his fist into the wall. I turned towards Royce.  
"What do you want?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, what could you possibly want from her?" Nikko shouted. "Haven't you already taken more than enough?"

I'd noticed that Nikko caught on to things fast.

"Relax, man," Royce said smoothly. He sighed and threw a pleading look at me. "Tammi kicked me out of TaDa a few months ago," he said slowly. "And I thought I'd be okay without show choir, but I'm not."  
"And?" Janet asked expectantly.  
"And I'd like to know If I can be a 'Tackie again."  
"In your dreams!" Robin shouted. Zach held her back by her shoulder. My head started spinning. This is what I wanted a long time ago. I wanted Royce back in Spectacular. And now that everything settled down, now that we found a happy medium between work and play, now that I was finally happy with a boy, Royce had to come back and mess it all up.  
I took a deep breath.  
"Let us sleep on it," I said. There were groans of complaint and people saying 'what?!' in outrage. But I had made my decision.  
"Are you serious, Courtney?" Nikko said, looking me in the eye. "This guy-"  
"Let us sleep on it," I interrupted, holding up my hand to stop Nikko. "Okay?"  
Royce smiled.

Why did I have to be so stubborn?

* * *

And that's the first chapter.  
I love this movie ;]

Please review?


End file.
